Bodyguard
by Melmelx3
Summary: Living since the feudal era Kouga, a wolf demon, has gained immense power in the business world for being ruthless and unbeatable.Worried about his safely, his clan has hired him a bodyguard. What happens if he is actually a she?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline/plot is mine though.**

**Summary:** Living since the feudal era Kouga, a wolf demon, has gained immense power in the business world for being ruthless and unbeatable. With power comes responsibility but there are those who oppose him. Worried about his safely, his clan has hired him a personal bodyguard BUT what is this? The bodyguard is a girl? Can she protect his body and her heart?

**Author**:Hi guys! *waves* This is my first fanfic, so hopefully its not too bad. I'm imagining this story in my mind as I write this out. I'll be switching between Kouga's and Kagome's POV but for now its Kouga mostly. I hope the readers will help my by pointing out mistakes and such. Together we can make this story worthwhile! *bows*

" " =what is said

**bold** =thoughts

**Bodyguard**

**Chapter 1**

Kouga paced back and forth in his office angrily. **I cant believe he would go against me**, Kouga thought. Hiretsuna, one of his shareholders, had actually went behind his back and sold his company shares to that bastard Naraku. Kouga pressed his intercom, " GET SESSHOMARU TASHIO ON THE LINE NOW!" he yelled. He walked towards his window and stared outside aimlessly. **I have built my company to be one of the most influential and ruthless company there is. Teaming up with the Tashio's and the monk has insured it .I have preserved my clan with this income and we have all live comfortably but.. I feel like a part of me is missing. A part that I wasn't born with...**Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts by the insistence buzzing of his intercom.

"What Marian?"

"Sir,Mr. Tashio is on the other line."

"Thank you"

He shut off the intercom and picked up his phone.

"Yo, Sesshomaru you there?"

"Yeah, what Kouga?"

"That dam guy, Hiretsuna, sold off his company shares to our enemy Naraku."

"Dam, I knew he couldn't be trusted. You don't think …"

"Yes, I bet you he's trying to buy up all the shares he can so he obtain as much influence as we have."

"Kouga, I have to get going to a meeting but keep me updated. I'll give Miroku a call."

*Click*

Kouga placed the phone back into its cradle and sat down tired. **This man is wearing me out. What an ****annoying pest.** Kouga shook his head and noticed it was getting pretty late outside. He got up slowly and started making his was out of the building. Kouga smelt arousal from the woman's he walked past as he made his way out of the building. Being a youkai heightened his senses. Kouga knew he was good looking and well endowed . He was 5'10, with tied up luscious black hair that went down to his waist; Tan with washed board abs and a body like Greek god. He got in his car and drove to his clan's home. Their home was located out in the woods surrounded by mountains.

When Kouga arrived home he was greeted by the wolves who were lazing about outside. He patted their heads and walked to his house. His home was separated from the others and the one that was farthest inside the woods. It was more comfortable like this. He walked inside and ordered the wolfs who came inside with him to behave. He called Ginta, his second in command;

"Ginta, its Kouga. I just got home. Call the pack together and to meet at the main building. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Yes Kouga"

Right away he went to his bathroom and undressed. He carefully took off his enchanted bracelet, it that helped him blend into the human world. He jumped into the shower and had warm water instantly. **One of the perks of this era is having warm water to bathe in daily but I miss the open hot springs**, he thought as he smirked into the water. He just stood there letting the water wash over him. He felt lighter after he got out of the shower. He didn't have to worry about Naraku on his own land. After getting dressed, Kouga made his way to the main house which off course was located in the middle of his land. Making way through the house he was greeted warmly by many of his pack members. He sat down in the meeting room with many of the men surrounding him.

"Men, Naraku is on the move. We need to be careful when were in the outside world. Remember to hide your powers and always wear your enhancements. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

There was a chorus of yeahs, yes and barks. As he got up to leave he was flocked by un-mated women. Annoyed, he waved them off as he made his way home. Sighing, he closed the door and proceed to bed.

_**~~~~~~ Start of lemon ~~~~~~~**_

There in the field was a beautiful woman in a summer dress. She twirled about and finally stopped in front of Kouga. She giggled and took Kouga's hand. He was fascinated by her beauty but the sun was too bright and he couldn't make out her face. She smelled like sunshine and lavender. This girl suddenly moved towards him and nuzzled his neck. Kouga looked down at her and stiffened. She murmured, "Kouga, I want you darling." After that there was no stopping him as he pinned her body to the ground. Slowly he pulled off her dress throwing it away as he pressed his lips against her neck. She arched up and moaned. She fumbled with his shirt but finally she was able to take it off. Her hands traveled down his chest and over his abs, all the way down to his waist. He stiffened willing her hands to travel down lower. Hoping she would get the clue,Kouga pressed his lips against hers forcing entry into her mouth using his tongue. She moaned into his mouth and started sucking his tongue urgently. He started massaging her breast with his left hand while taking off his pants. Moving lower Kouga started laying gently kisses down her body until he reached her most sacred area. He gently tugged off her panties and threw them away towards the bundle of clothes.

He kissed her untouched lips and the mysterious woman arched her lips into his mouth. Slowly he started entering he with one finger pumping into her.

"KOUGA PLEASE FASTER! I CANT TAKE IT !"

He growled as his erection grew stiffer. He entered 2 fingers then 3 readying her for his length. She started panting and took his hair down.

"Kouga, my love you are all I could ever ask for."

Suddenly Kouga stopped and moved up her body. He used one hand to hold her waist down and used the other slowly position himself above her. Kouga started groaning as he slowly eased himself into her warm and tight cavern. He stopped, letting her get use to his length. He could smell that she was a virgin. After getting use to his intrusion into her body she moved against him panting, urging him on faster to ease her needs. He gripped her waist and started moving faster, pumping into her tight willing body.

Suddenly the need to get closer heightened and he began to pump into her harder and faster. She threw herself onto him to try to get closer to him. They started to reach the peak. Suddenly he felt his face getting wet. Confused he tried looking at the woman but when the sun moved away her face started morphing into a wolf's face.

**~~~~~End of Lemon~~~~~**

Startled he woke up and noticed one the the wolves was licking his face. He groaned into his palms and stayed like that for awhile. Peeking towards the window he noticed it was morning. Kouga started towards the shower hoping he can get rid of his problem before leaving for the office.

Unknown to Kouga, when he left last night there was a unanimous decision to hire him a personal bodyguard. Ginta and Hakkaku thought it was best for him and they already had a person in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Hoped you guys liked it ^_^ . I never knew how hard it was to write a fanfic and now I appreciate those who do it daily/weekly. I had a hard time writing the lemon cause its the first time for me ever writing something like that hehe :] Hopefully we can see chapter 2 in a few days! This time ill take time to write a rough draft so I can have my story more planned out. Reviews are appreciated. See you guys in a few days! If its boring tell me ! So I can try to make it better. Honestly this was 3 pages yet im so disappointed at how short it looks on here. Ill try my best to bring better and longer chapters. HWIGHTING!

**Background Information:** I was going to have the story have place in the states cause we have plenty of forests here but after some research I found out there are some in japan surprisingly. SO yes this will take place in japan. Hiretsuna means sneaky person/one so I thought I would be a good name for a bad guy. Sesshomaru,Miroku and Rin are immortal. Sango and Kagome and mortal. Ill explain it as the story progress.


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline/plot is mine though.****

****Summary:****Living since the feudal era Kouga, a wolf demon, has gained immense power in the business world for being ruthless and unbeatable. With power comes responsibility but there are those who oppose him. Worried about his safely, his clan has hired him a personal bodyguard BUT what is this? The bodyguard is a girl? Can she protect his body and her heart?

****Author******: **Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two. It took me awhile to do this sadly :l it took me longer because i am really lazy about writing when I come home. I always get caught up in reading other peoples fanfics. I write during class when I have free time and during lunch so that I can bring you readers my chapters faster! I'm currently looking for a beta-reader to proofread my story so that it can turn out better :] Remember to review. It will boost my morale to keep writing my stories faster and publishing it. Even if I don't get many reviews I will still finish my story! .So anyways, Enjoy guys!

I just got Little Benzai-Ten to join me on my fanfic, she will be writing all the juicy lemon parts hehe :] So _**MAJOR! **_Credits to her. Check out her stories too and leave reviews!

" " =what is said

****bold****=thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Just as Kouga pulled out of the driveway another car pulled into the parking space of the main house. Stepping out of her car was a young lady in her early 20's. She was dressing in a tight v-neck shirt that showed off her curves and a dark gray pleated skirt that reached mid thigh. She took careful steps to the porch because she didn't want to ruin her new hi-top converse's. As she looked up she noticed two men already standing in the door way of the house looking surprised. The corners of her mouth twitched as she tried to hide her smirk.

* * *

><p>Wow was the first thing that popped into Ginta's and Hakkaku's mind as they watched the beauty pull into the driveway. They watched her from the front window as she climbed out and walked carefully to the porch. Walking to the doorway Ginta and Hakkaku decided to wait for her to meet them there. When she finally got onto the porch Ginta walked towards her and thrust out his hand.<p>

"Kagome I presume?"

"Yep" she said giving him a smile.

"Welcome to our land. I hope the drive here wasn't too exhausting. Humans and youkai alike have a hard time finding this place even with directions." Ginta said chuckling. Fully aware that this land was inhabited by wolf youkai,Kagome smiled.

"My name is Ginta Ookami and that there," waving to his brother, "is Hakkaku."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Ginta and Mr. Hakkaku. The drive here was very easy and the main house even easier to find. You have a really beautiful land here."

"Well Kagome, it isn't polite to keep a guest at the doorway. Especially if they are a woman. Why don't we head inside to discuss your position? Hakkaku here will escort you to the office. I'll meet up with you guys shortly. I have a matter to tend to first."

Glad to finally have a word with this Kagome Hakkaku started leading her down the hallway. Glancing back around Hakkaku caught Ginta's eye and nodded. He resumed talking to Kagome as they moved through the hallway towards the office. Walking inside Hakkaku watched as Kagome gasped at the sight before her. Surrounding the office was rows and rows of book with the back most wall occupied by a large window with hanging drapes. Kagome loved books because they always spirited her away to amazing places or took her to the past,the present or the future. Walking near the bookshelves she started running her hand against the spines of the the books. '**Wow I wished I had something like this at my place', **Kagome thought. Looking back at Hakkaku she smiled as he caught her eye. She moved towards the center of the room as he motioned to the couches with his hand.

"I take it you like our extensive collection of books Miss. Higurashi." He said nonchalantly teasing her.

"Ha ha well I've always enjoyed books but I never really had time to ever pick one up."

"Maybe once you qualify for the job,you can gain access to our library. Let me get us refreshments, so that we can have something to snack on as we wait for Ginta to come back." Hakkaku got up and went towards the cupboard occupying a part of the side wall. Pulling out some water and snacks he walked back towards Kagome. Setting them down he motioned her to help herself.

* * *

><p>Walking through a set of door Ginta finally arrived at a blank wall, unknown to the others it there was actually a high tech door in that wall. Placing his hand on a certain spot on the wall he watched as it scanned his fingerprints and opened to admit him. This was the command center of the East or you can call it the lil' security room. Surrounded by monitors Ginta walked towards Shin,one of his pack brothers.<p>

"Shin I need you to hide this from Kouga and the others. It isn't time for them to know yet. Once we are sure we can trust and hire her, ill inform the clan. We need to protect Kouga, he will become stubborn if he learned we hired someone to watch his back. Especially if the person watching his back is a woman. This is all we can do for him. Though I'm sure Kagome will be more than enough to handle our prince." Ginta said chuckling to himself.

"I agree with you there. This Kagome character is quite a looker ain't she."

Staring into the office monitor, Ginta and Shin watched as Kagome swayed her body unknowingly towards the couches with Hakkaku.

"Well I better get back Shin. Don't let anyone spot or smell her here!"

* * *

><p>Walking out of the room the wall moved back into place as if there wasn't a opening where he previously came out of. Ginta kept on walking and started towards the office. Walking inside he noticed both occupants were already relaxing in each others presence. '<strong>Hopefully she will have this same effect on Kouga too.' <strong>Ginta thought. Taking a seat next to Ginta he addressed Kagome;

"Kagome you here to briefed on your assignment or job, whatever you would like to call it. You will be assigned to be the personal bodyguard to the Prince of the Northern lands, as you know. I know this will be your first time occupying such a position so ill explain what you have to do. You will need to be by our Prince Kouga side 24/7 and that included holidays sadly enough. To accommodate this you will be arranged to live in his home with him so that you are closer by his side. Your job will range from protecting,escorting and chauffeuring. You need to take a physical and medical test before with proceeding with anything at all. We will be expecting discretion and utmost loyalty to the Prince. We need to know that you are capable of protecting our precious Prince. Now tell me about your background and skills Kagome."

"Well, my full name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm full Japanese. I'm 24 and single. I have a grandfather,mom and little brother; my father passed away while I was young. I was in Japan till I graduated from high school, then I got dual citizenship in America. I joined the security forces in the American army and I've been in it for 6 years. I've had 4 tours* around the world. I specialize in hand to hand combat and firing weapons. I can handle any type of guns and drive almost any vehicle, though my personal favorite is a motorcycle. Being a MP* I know how to be confidential and profession at the same time. I noticed that you have wolfs here I can also assure you I am good at being around and handling animals. Umm, lets see what else... I have perfect hearing and vision and uh I also know how to preform first aid. Thats pretty much all I can really say about me." She said.

"Well Kagome, I can certainly say that me and Hakkaku here are impressed. You pretty much reach all our requirements. You background check of course, will be in tomorrow. Tomorrow we can take you to take the physical and medical part. Can you leave us your address? We'll swing by your place around 10 A.M.? You should bring your overnight bag cause the test will take two days. Unless your busy tomorrow of course?"

"No no, I'm all free tomorrow. I usually never really do anything on a Sunday."

"Okay, so Sunday 10 A.M. it is. You will be able to meet the Prince in a few days hopefully, when you passed your tests. Well you are free to go now Kagome. I have to go check up on something again and Hakkaku will be escorting you to your car."

Nodding at Hakkaku, Ginta left the room. Crossing over to Kagome's couch Hakkaku helped Kagome up and they proceeded to walk out to her car.

"So Kagome, do you think your interested in the job?"asked Hakkaku hopefully." Of course, its not everyday you get a job to protect a youkai prince silly." she said teasing Hakkaku. Laying a hand on her car Kagome took once last took around. Smiling at Hakkaku, Kagome waved to him farewell.

After watching her car drive out Hakkaku went back inside to find Ginta. After wandering around the main house he finally checked the last place he could find Ginta in. Walking to the hidden room Hakkaku placed his hand on the wall to gain access to the security room. Walking inside he saw Hakkaku and Shin watching the monitors.

"Hey Shin." said Hakkaku.

"Back at you Hakkaku." Shin said, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Walking towards Ginta he glanced at the screen. They were re-watching their meeting with Kagome.

"Think Kouga will be okay with her Ginta?" Hakkaku asked.

"He would be a fool not too. Besides he will never admit that he would ever need someone to watch his back. He lived through the feudal era but this era isn't the same as the past. They are both dangerous I admit but I'm worried that something might happen to Kouga when hes on his own, we wont always be by his side. Hopefully he will let Kagome watch his back."

* * *

><p>tours=means like places where you are assigned. example, if you go to afghan thats one tour and if your get sent to like iraq its another tour.<p>

MP=is a military police. they do the same as cops. Protection,laying down the law etc.


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline/plot is mine though.****

****Summary:****Living since the feudal era Kouga, a wolf demon, has gained immense power in the business world for being ruthless and unbeatable. With power comes responsibility but there are those who oppose him. Worried about his safely, his clan has hired him a personal bodyguard BUT what is this? The bodyguard is a girl? Can she protect his body and her heart?

**Author:** Im SORRY SORRY SORRY GUYS guys! I saw the last date I uploaded and freaked. I didnt realise that days passed by this quickly! I was on vacation so im sorry guys! Ill make it up to you guys with a longer chapter next time and a promise to upload faster! Vacation and writers block makes it hard to be writing.

" " =what is said

**bold** =thoughts

**Chapter 3**

As the day wore on Kouga just wanted to get the fuck out of his office and go home. There was nothing ABSOLUTLY NOTHING going on at work. All this paperwork was wearing him out. The meeting about Naraku was going to start soon. Looking at his watch he expected Sesshomaru and Miroku would arrive at his building soon. Right on cue a slap was heard throughout the floor. '**Haha I guess Miroku is here. He really needs to keep his hands off of Sango'**.Sango, his other secretary, came into his office fuming.

"Sir, the hentai monk and Lord Sesshomaru are here" Sango stated.

"Bring them in Sango." He replied.

Sango left and came back in leading Sesshomaru and Miroku to the meeting table, keeping a noticeable distance away from Miroku. Once they were seated she brought out refreshments and left them alone.

Kouga started out saying "So guys it seems that Naraku is trying to takeover the market and push us out of existence. The only ones left that stand in his way is us. We need to stop him before he gets hold of our stocks from the shareholders. We need to find a way to cripple and stop him before he gets out of our hands..."

"Well for starters why don't we hire an investigator and get some dirt out on Naraku? We can probably reveal some of this to his shareholders. Maybe we can cripple their support and get them to sell us his stocks." Sesshomaru said.

Not wanting to be left out Miroku chipped in, " We should be careful in case Naraku wants to get rid of one of us. I already have guards though I wouldnt mind the beautiful Sango guarding me. Sesshomaru's cappable of protecting himself because being a taiyoukai gives him an advantage. That just leaves you Kouga."

"HEY! Im as cappable as Sesshomaru in protecting myself!" yelled back Kouga.

"Hey Kouga no offense ment but you wolf demons are usually in a pack. Im just saying to get someone to watch your back!" Miroku said glaring back at Kouga. "Dont be stupid Kouga. You are as important as the rest of us. Naraku won't miss a chance of eliminating you."

"I'll think about it Miroku." '**As if '.**

* * *

><p>Unknown to the three lords Naraku was saying the same thing to his separate bodies. Turning his chair around he looked coldly at Kanna and Kagura from across his desk.<p>

"Well well ladies. You know the tasks I have sent you to do. Gain access to them,seduce them and then elimate them. Do anything you can to control his mind and body. If he trys to resist...merely dispose of him. Destroy anything in your way ladies. Hehe not like you would have a problem acomplishing this task. I trained you both myself after all." Naraku said with a dark glint in his eyes.

"But Naraku what if you plan doesnt work Naraku?" Kagura questioned, fully aware that Naraku might take her question the wrong way and punish her.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME YOU WHELP?" Naraku yelled. He stood up and picked up an ashtray and threw it at Kagura. Knowing better than to dodge Kagura stood there and took the blow to her arm.

Trying to avoid anymore Kagura spoke up, "Sorry Naraku that wont happen again. Considered it done."

Seeing Naraku eyes beginning to tint red she quickly bowed to Naraku and excused Kanna and herself out of his office. They quickly left the building and headed back to their apartment. Finally feeling safe Kagura started breathing again out out. She glanced at her little sister and hatred started clouding her face. No she it wasnt hate for her little sister Kanna but more for Naraku. If Naraku was holding her heart literally she would go back and murder the son of a bitch. Even if her heart wasnt where it belonged it still ached for her little sister. In the past Kanna was a young happy and bright young girl. She easily laughed and expressed her emotions. She had everything in life to look forward to till...the accident. Their parents died suddenly when their car went out of control and smashed into a truck, the truck driver walked away with non-life threating injuries. The police arrived and taped off the crime scene and their parents bodies whisked away to the hospital. The police filed the accident as homicide due to the cars breaks being cut but they hadnt caught the person behind that did it. Both Kagura and Kanna were bleary eye'd at the funeral. Kanna kept crying and wouldnt stop. She kepts getting handshakes from people who knew her parents. They told her how regretful it was that they died and expressed sympanty but she was immune to everything now except for her lil' sister. They found out they were going to be seperated and sent to a foster home but they fought against it.

That was when Naraku entered their lives. He told them that he was their uncle and offered to adopt them. Kagura found out that he was the one that paid for her parents funeral and immediately agreed. After all the legal paperworks Kanna and her ended up at their new home. They marveled at how big his home was. At first everything was well at their new home but "Uncle" Naraku was starting to revel his true self. At first it just started with punishments but soon it got out of hand. Naraku started demanding "service" from her. Every night he came to her room and left early in the morning but then he started going after Kanna. Kagura even threatened to go to the police but Naraku threatened her back keep hurting Kanna. Thats how she and Kanna ended up in this situation. **'Well I better start planning on how to catch a wolf.'** Kagura thought sighing.

Kagura yelled out to her sister,"Kanna go to bed we have to be up early."

"Hai Onee-chan." Kanna replied emptyly.

* * *

><p>By the time Kagome got home it was late. She immediately got comfortable in her bed and went to sleep. Morning came and her alarm came to life. "Stupid alarm!" Kagome yelled and slammed her palm down on the snooze button. Kagome blinked her eyes sleepily when yesterdays encounter reminded her of her appointment that day. Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was 6, <strong>'OH SHIT I STILL NEED TO GET READY!' <strong> Kagome thought fantically. She rushed through her morning rountine and was able to have breakfast by the time Hakkaku and Ginta rang her doorbell.

"Hey guys let me just grab my bag and ill be right down." She told them.

Hakkaku and Ginta smirked at each other as Kagome ran back into her apartment to grab her purse and ovvernight bag. **' Well this girl certainly has energy in the morning.' ** Hakkaku thought smiling to himself. **'Kouga will surly get along with her...i hope.' ** Hakkaku and Ginta were waiting in their car when Kagome tapped on the window.

"Hop in Kagome." Ginta yelled.

As soon as Kagome was in the car and buckled up Ginta turned around in his seat. "Kagome we'll be going to a private clinic that belongs to the north clan. I'll be a hour drive so get comfy." With that Ginta turned around and started driving. During the hour long drive Kagomes mind kept wandering as she stared out the window. The brothers had turned on music but she tuned out everything but her thoughts. Her mind strayed and strayed until then landed on the Lord of the North. **'Hmm.. I wonder what the Prince is like. Kind and handsome or ugly and brutal?' ** Kagome went through the possibilites in her mind. **'Well I doubt he would be brutal, the brothers like him too much for him to be that way.' ** With that confirmed in her mind the only thing left was his looks. **'Hopefully hes decent looki NO! STUPID ME! Why dont I ever learn! I cant fall in love with the client! HAVE YOU FORGOTEEN WHAT INUYASHA DID TO YOU?' **Kagome kicked herself mentally for ever think about her clients look and for once again reminding herself of Inuyasha. **'That bastard played me like a fool and hooked up with my cousin Kikyo. Knowing how Kikyo loves to sleep around I hope he CATCHES SOMETHING! I hope they have a nice infected relationship. God knows how long till im over the mutt.' ** Kagome thought bitterly.

"One dont fall in love with the client.

Two dont let your actions interfere business.

Three dont interfere with your clients personal life.

Four keep MY personal life to myself.

Five dont overstep your authority." Kagome recited to herself under her breath.

"Did you say something Kagome?" Hakkaku asked.

"Just talking to myself Hakkaku. Hey by the way are we there yet?"

"Yeah I was just about to tell you were practically in the driveway." chuckled Hakkaku.

Kagome looked out and stared at a perfect picture home with its manicured lawns.

"Wow nice place you guys have here." Kagome said in awe.

"Well this is nothing. A place like this is easy to take care of. Comon lets go inside." Ginta said leading his party inside the home. They were mets by a doctor and his two nurses.

"Kagome this is Doctor Sasaki. Hes going to be the on doing a medical check on you. Me and Hakkaku will be giving you your physical in another part of the building. We'll see you when your done Kagome. Laters." Ginta waved at her and left with

"Hello Kagome lefts get on with it. The first of your test is blood test, then AIDS test is a manadtory Kagome so dont be embarresed. Im not assuming anything." Doctor Sasaki stated as he saw kagomes face turn a light shade of red. "A blood test, eye test, your hearing test and lastly a MRI scan to make sure you body is in perfect condition."

The day passed quickly as Kagome passed her medical with flying colors. With the Doctors approval Kagome finished her medical and went in search of the gym where Hakkaku and Ginta were said to be. She found the gym after 10 minutes of searching the backyard. Kagome once again was awed as she went inside the gym and looked around. There were all kinds of equipments that was scattered around the room, both expensive and new. Ginta was sparring with Hakkaku when he noticed Kagome in his peripheral vision.

"HEY KAGOME OVER HERE!"Ginta yelled waving his arms above his head. Hakkaku noticing Kagome too mimed Ginta as he tried to catch her attention. Kagome noticed the pair in near the back in a sparring ring.

"Hey guys Doc passed me on my medical." Kagome told them gleefully.

"Congrats Kagome. Now you just need to pass your physical and you'll be good. We'll go to the shooting range first, than have hand to hand combat and weapons combat tomorrow. Tomo here will take you to your room to rest. He'll get you when dinner starts." Ginta smiled at her and suddenly the guy named Tomo appered out of nowhere. Tomo walked towards Kagome and led her out towards her room. Kagome room was overlooking a river that ran throught the property with practically a small forest surrounding it. She set her bag on the bed and went to take a shower. Tomo came an hour later take Kagome down to the dining room.

Everyone was happily eating and chatting away when the door slamed open. Hakkaku was about to demand whoever barged in to leave but when he saw who it was his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dont want Kagura and Kanna to be seen a bad guys but more like people who are forced to do things against their will but are good inside. Anyways once again guys please leave my a review. i wanna see what you guys think about it and if i even should continue the story _ thanks!**


End file.
